


Are You Naughty Or Nice?

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Attraction, Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Elf Keith (Voltron), Elf Shiro (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Macro/Micro, Object Insertion, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Santa Claus has a brother, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Cheeky Elf Keith bites off more than he can chew with a much bigger Elf who just happens to be Santa's 'little' brother.A Christmas One shot full of sugar and spice.Thank you for reading xoxoxox
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Are You Naughty Or Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing a lot of lewd art featuring 'interesting' candy cane content and it inspired me to write this. I spent Christmas on my own this year, unable to see my family due to the virus restrictions, so being able to focus on writing a story helped occupy my mind and actually ended up making Christmas day enjoyable for me.
> 
> Happy Holidays! xoxoxox 🎄🎄🎄🎄  
> Come and say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
> 

🎄🎄🎄🎄

Young elf Keith lived in Santa's Christmas village in a magical Northern forest. His fellow elves all worked hard to impress the big man in red, but Keith had difficulty keeping up. He tried his best, but being the smallest he struggled.

He hated feeling so useless, trailing behind the other elves. They all helped him along and gave him words of encouragement, but as they steamed ahead with their many chores Keith's petite frame quickly grew weary. He just wasn't built for physical exertion. He lacked their level of strength. He wanted to impress Santa, but part of him also felt like he should aspire to better things than slogging away in the workshop.

Santa saw his efforts and smiled with a little nod. He admired the young elf's tenacity, but he had to admit he wasn't really much use in the workshop. He needed to find him a more suitable position. Maybe he could help bake gingerbread in the Christmas bakery with Elf Hunk.

This seemed a perfect solution. Keith diligently obeyed Santa's orders, showing up at six am the next morning to assist Hunk. The young elf closed his eyes and inhaled the fragrant festive spices wafting round the big kitchen. His tiny belly rumbled thinking about the gingerbread.

Hunk set Keith to work decorating cookies shaped like Christmas trees. He had to apply a thin line of white icing along the outer edge of each cookie. Keith grabbed the nozzle of the icing bag and aimed it at the first cookie, but the mixture came out too fast and he lost control.

Instead of neat lines of icing the large tray of cookies resembled an expressionist painting with blobs and splatters strewn all over it. Keith looked at the result with horror.

_ Oh no I messed up again. _

Elf Hunk tutted loudly, but being a patient soul he gave Keith another chance.

"Hold this timer. Every two minutes it will buzz and you must add a small scoop of spice mix to the dough in the kneading machine. It's very important you pay attention." Hunk handed Keith the timer and watched as he added the first scoop. 

"Good."

Keith beamed at Hunk's praise.

At first things ran smoothly with the young elf keeping his eyes firmly on the timer and his hand on the scoop. The secret to Hunk's gingerbread was all in the timing. 

Keith loved the smell of the spice mix and he wanted to get a good sniff, fill his senses with cinnamon goodness.

As he brought the scoop up to his nose he accidentally inhaled some of the powdery mixture, making him sneeze. Squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head he suddenly realised he'd dropped the timer in the dough.

_ Uh oh that's bad. _

Keith panicked, quickly adding more spice.

He tried to count the two minutes and promptly tipped in another large scoop, ignoring Hunk's instructions to only add small amounts. Peering into the deep mixing vat he couldn't see the timer and he soon lost track of his counting.

_ I'll just add a bit more, I'm sure it's okay. _

...but it wasn't.

When Hunk rolled out the slabs of gingerbread he found the timer and his famous patience ran out.

"What did you do?" he yelled as he tasted the dough. "Ugh, it's disgusting! You've ruined my gingerbread! Get out now!" 

Keith hung his head in shame and trudged out of the bakery, kicking the snow with his pointy shoes.

_ Bah stupid gingerbread, Mrs. Claus bakes better cookies anyway. _

He didn't feel like going home to face the other elves, so instead he wandered to the edge of the village where the reindeer ran freely amongst the trees. During the colder months they slept indoors in a large barn where they feasted on a diet of the best grains and fruits in preparation for Santa’s Christmas flight. Keith knew the senior elf who watched over them and trained the strongest reindeer to lead Santa’s sleigh on the most important night of the elf calendar.

As he passed the barn he wondered if the old guy was about, he liked to listen to his stories about warrior elves from a distant realm who fought for the freedom of his ancestors. Keith wasn't sure if the stories held any truth, but they captured his imagination.

He saw a light on inside and slowly pushed the barn door open. A single lantern hung from a beam giving the interior a warm cosy glow.

“Hello, anybody here?” he called out.

When nobody answered Keith ventured inside, spying a pile of soft hay that looked most inviting to his tired little body.

_ Maybe I could just have a rest, I’m sure the old elf won’t mind. _

He patted the hay and got himself comfortable, the musty smell reminding him of childhood when he would play hide and seek with his elf siblings in this very same barn. The golden glow from the lamp made him sleepy and soon he drifted off into a deep slumber.

Unbeknown to Keith, the senior elf no longer tended to the reindeer, having retired the previous week. He felt his old bones deserved a break from the cold and took off to warmer shores for a holiday. While Santa decided on a suitable replacement he’d called in the help of his younger brother, Shiro.

Unlike Santa with his round cheerful face and rosy apple cheeks all framed by voluminous white facial hair, Shiro’s features were rugged and chiseled with a groomed appearance. He stood much taller than his older brother at six-foot seven and his broad shoulders made many an elf gasp in awe when he strolled on by.

Santa and his brother descended from a long line of royal elves who joined forces with humans to combat evil trolls from taking over the snow-covered lands of the north. Inevitably after years of mutual battle and sharing each other’s lives, romance blossomed between some of the elves and humans. Many of those happy unions resulted in children, one of which became Santa and Shiro’s great grandfather, a tall majestic elf called Atlas Nikolaus Claus. Shiro definitely took after the taller side of the family, while Santa had more of their mother’s voluptuous characteristics. Together they formed a striking pair, both admired within the elf community for their individual strengths. Santa for his kindness and magical abilities and Shiro for his physical prowess and technical knowledge. Using his engineering skills he single-handedly built Santa’s powerful sleigh and despite many offers from other more wealthy elf tribes than their own he always stayed loyal to his big brother, only wanting his talents to be used for good. 

So when Santa asked Shiro if he could take care of his precious reindeer for the upcoming Christmas season the tall elf immediately agreed and set off from his home in the hills.

This pleased Santa enormously, not just because he trusted his baby brother to give the reindeer the very best care, but also because he hoped if Shiro spent some time in the village he might finally find a partner. 

Shiro lived a somewhat solitary life in his log cabin, more comfortable in the company of animals and nature than other elves or humans. He liked interacting with his peers, but being emotionally quite introverted meant he struggled to connect with any potential suitors. He gracefully rebuffed any romantic advances and avoided social situations set up to pair him off. Santa had tried tirelessly to introduce him to a multitude of potential partners, both male and female elves and even a few humans from neighbouring villages, but none captured Shiro’s attention. He just didn’t feel a connection with anyone.

Until...

One snowy day in dark December, he stepped inside the warm barn and found the sweetest elf he had ever seen asleep on the hay.

_ Oh. _

Shiro held his breath as he took in the sight before him. Something so charming and peaceful, such small features, perfect ears, a tiny nose and blushes on his porcelain cheeks. He could see this was not a human or elven child, the shape of his face and body looked too developed, but still he looked so small. Shiro just wanted to pick him up and cuddle him.

_ He's so cute. _

Trying not to wake the little elf he carefully grabbed a bag of feed. As he lifted it over his big shoulder and slowly crept out of the barn, he glanced back one more time to look at the enchanting being sleeping so soundly.

_ Sweetest elf, I must know your name. _

A short while later Keith awoke, stretching his arms out as he sat up on the hay. He felt more rested than he had done in a long time. The cosy warmth of the barn gave him a sense of security. Scratching his head he smiled, his mind drifting to the dream he’d just enjoyed. It wasn’t very clear, but he remembered a tall handsome figure gazing at him while he lay there on the hay. The figure’s face and body made him feel nice in his belly, like he wanted to get closer, feel the firm embrace of a sturdy pair of arms.

Keith often wished he could meet a tall human, not ever having encountered big elves other than Santa and he was more like a parent than a romantic interest. Besides, he was married to Mrs. Claus, the loveliest mama elf Keith had ever met. He giggled to himself at the memory of the figure in his dream, he kind of reminded Keith of Santa, something about his eyes. The little elf blushed at his flirtatious thoughts. He wanted to give the figure kisses on his handsome face.

_ Hm, shame it was just a dream. _

A gurgling sound in his tummy told Keith it must be long past his dinner time and as he slipped out of the large barn door he could see a fresh dusting of snow covering the village like powdered sugar on a slice of sweet pie.

_ Mmm...pie. _

He didn’t think Elf Hunk would let him have any treats from the bakery after the gingerbread fiasco so he’d have to settle for bread and soup back at the worker elf residence. 

He lived together with three other elves in a small cottage attached to the main complex of Santa’s workshop. Being an orphan, Keith had only ever known the elf residences as home. Most of his elf siblings as he called them grew up with their families and moved into the separate residences once they were old enough to earn their own crust.

Keith had lived there since infancy, raised by the older elves with Santa always keeping a close eye on his welfare. The big man in red was the closest thing Keith knew to a father and Mrs. Claus fawned over him like a mother hen, much to the young elf’s delight. The good-natured couple didn’t have any children of their own, they treated the younger elves like family, especially Keith. Santa and Mrs. Claus worried they’d mollycoddled him, overcompensating for the loss of his parents. When it became clear Keith didn’t possess the same practical skills as the other elves they blamed themselves. 

Hearing about the bakery mishap Santa felt it only fair that he should reprimand Keith and administer a fitting punishment, but knowing how clumsy and absent-minded the young elf behaved he felt stumped as to what chore would teach him a lesson. 

“Hey Keith, Santa wants to see you in his office...you’re in trouble!” Elf Lance took great pleasure in taunting Keith at any opportunity. Sometimes he felt the young elf got away with too much, while others had to work hard and prove their worth.

“Pfft, no I’m not, Santa probably wants me to help him with something far more important than building stupid toys,” Keith huffed. He knew full well the trouble he’d caused at the bakery, but there was no way he’d give Lance the upper hand.

_ He’ll find out sooner or later... _

Once the other elves discovered he’d destroyed Hunk’s gingerbread and set his baking schedule back by two days their teasing would be relentless. 

Keith sighed as he made his way over to Santa’s office. He wondered what fate awaited him this time.

_ Sometimes I wish I could live somewhere else, somewhere I don’t have to impress anybody. _

Approaching the door to the office Keith heard two voices, one was clearly Santa’s, but he didn’t recognize the other.

“You’ve got eight strong reindeer, but it wouldn’t hurt to add a ninth. The sleigh needs as much power as we can get for a successful take-off. You mentioned a heavier load this year.”

“Yes, it would seem Christmas is very much back in favor, the shortfall from the last two years has already been surpassed and we are only in the second week of December. I’ve got my best elves working double shifts to meet the deadline.”

Keith listened at the door, frowning at the words ‘best elves’.

_ I’ll never be one of them. _

“Talking of elves, I meant to ask you…”

Keith knocked on the door, cutting the second voice off mid-sentence.

“Hold on, I think I know who this is...COME IN!” Santa boomed in a melodious tone.

Tentatively Keith shuffled into the office, his face bright red, his mouth dry.

“You asked t-to see me…,” he said, mildly embarrassed.

“Ah yes ...Keith. First, there’s someone I’d like you to meet. This is Shiro, my younger brother. I think the last time he saw you was a good few years ago, my how time flies. I doubt you remember him, you were only a child the last time he visited. Ah such a sprightly thing, always happy.” Santa chuckled away, too busy reminiscing about Keith’s younger years to notice the look of dismay on his brother’s face.

_ It’s him...the sweet sleeping elf. _

Shiro smiled gently, offering Keith his hand.

“Hi.”

As Keith looked up at the tall elf, he caught his breath and felt his face blush even harder.

_ It’s him...the figure from my dream...but how? _

“Oh, eh...Hi.”

Both stood speechless gazing at one another while Keith’s small hand melted into the warmth of Shiro’s big palm.

Snapping out of his thoughts Santa observed the way his brother and the little elf seemed transfixed by each other and he wondered if they both might benefit from spending some time together.

_ Bring Shiro out of his shell and give Keith a chance to shine. _

“Young Keith here got himself in a spot of bother down at the bakery and I think he could do with some guidance. How would you like an assistant to help with the reindeer? You mentioned preparing a ninth for the journey? Perhaps Keith could learn the ropes and lend a hand?”

Keith swallowed hard, still in a daze over quite literally meeting the man of his dreams, but to hear Santa suggest he become his brother's assistant had the young elf’s heart racing.

_ I promise I’ll do my very best. _

“What do you think, Keith? Would you like to help me with the reindeer? I’ll try to make it interesting so you don’t get bored of me too quickly.” Shiro’s grey eyes watched the little elf intently as he fluttered his dark lashes and tried to suppress a mischievous smile. He felt a stirring in his core seeing Keith’s lips curl at the edges as he averted his gaze.

_ What’s he thinking about? _

Keith hid his face in a display of mock humility, all the while thinking how he could never grow bored of someone as tall and handsome as Shiro. 

_ Now I know he’s real, maybe my wish will come true and I can give him kisses. _

“Yes I would like that very much. I mean, I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I love the reindeer ...and I’m sure you’ll make it  _ very  _ interesting.” Keith purposely lowered his voice as he added the last part, but Shiro heard him loud and clear. He saw the twinkle in the small elf’s violet eyes and suspected he was more assertive than he let on.

_ Is he flirting with me?  _

“That’s settled then. Keith, you will help Shiro prepare my trusty flight companions and make sure you pay attention to all the new things he will teach you.”

Keith smirked and raised his eyebrow.

_ Oh I will. _

Shiro took one look at Keith’s smug face and gulped.

_ Something tells me he might be the one teaching me a few things. _

“See you tomorrow Shiro. I’m looking forward to helping you.” Keith gave him a little wave as he walked out of Santa’s office.

The big elf felt his knees buckle and his core erupt into a thousand little bees all buzzing around in his belly.

_ He’s like fluffy pink frosting, bright, sweet and oh so bad for me. _

That night Keith had another dream. This time things went a lot further than the figure just watching. Big hands trailed along his pearly skin, grabbing and stroking, making him feel dizzy with want. He woke in the darkness to find his PJs damp and sticky. Quickly he snuck to the bathroom and changed his pants, not wanting to wake the other elves. A mixture of shame and arousal flooded his senses. He’d picked up on the bigger elf’s interest, caught the look in his eyes and he now realized the dream he’d had in the barn was only half in his mind. He must have woken up and seen Shiro gazing at him. Keith decided he wanted to see just how far he could stretch the taller elf’s interest, tempt him.

Kiss him.

🎄🎄🎄🎄

The following morning Keith arrived at the barn just as the dawn light filtered through the trees. His red and black mittens kept his tiny hands warm as he watched his breath condense into the freezing air. More snow had fallen during the night and his pointed shoes made way for fur-lined boots with little bells on the curved toes. The jingle of the bells gave away his presence as Shiro opened the barn door to welcome him inside.

“Good morning Keith, those look nice warm boots,” Shiro said with a formal tone, hating the sound of his own voice. The sight of Keith in his petite woollen coat and playful little boots made the tall elf’s heart melt into a sugary puddle.

_ He looks so adorable, how will I last the day without touching his soft face?. _

They set to work, feeding the reindeer their breakfast and then letting them out for some exercise while they cleaned the barn and lined their sleeping quarters with fresh hay. By lunchtime they had finished their morning chores and the reindeer were happily munching away on the second helping of their special booster food. 

“Would you like some hot chocolate? I made a flask.” Shiro smiled as Keith nodded.

Together they sat and ate a hearty lunch of bread with jam and cheese and drank steaming mugs of hot chocolate topped up with a shot of fresh reindeer milk to make it extra creamy. Keith noticed Shiro couldn’t keep his eyes off him and he intentionally got jam on his face to provoke a reaction from the big elf.

“Oh...Keith you have some jam ...just  _ there _ .” Shiro gestured with his hand.

Keith purposely wiped the wrong side of his mouth and unable to stop himself, Shiro reached over and gently removed the jam with his thumb. Before he knew what was happening Keith grabbed his hand and slowly licked the sweet berry conserve from his large digit, curling his tongue all around Shiro’s thumb in the lewdest way possible. The tall elf just stared at the doll-like pink lips as they mouthed over his flesh, tasting and sucking the remnants of the sugary glaze.

_ He’s so perfect. I want to eat him up. _

Carefully Shiro stroked the small elf’s hair, loving how silky it felt. Keith looked up at him with a seductive glint, his violet eyes shiny and alert. He knew just how far to push things as he planted a final kiss on the tip of Shiro’s thumb and carried on eating his sandwich.

_ Look at his face, he doesn’t know what to do. _

Keith giggled to himself as he observed the blush creeping over the tall elf’s cheeks while he hurriedly topped up their hot chocolate without saying another word.

Like most young elves Keith had a sweet tooth and as soon as he’d finished his sandwich he pulled out a candy cane from his pocket and proceeded to dip it in his drink before sucking it clean. He glanced over at Shiro who almost dropped his mug staring at the striped treat slowly sliding in and out of Keith’s eager mouth, the hard candy glistening with saliva.

“Mmm I just love candy canes...would you like a taste?” His eyes lit up like little flames as he held out the sweet treat, luring the taller elf closer.

“Eh...no, that’s okay, you eat it. You look like you’re enjoying it,” Shiro clenched his jaw trying to stop himself from wrenching the sugary stick away from Keith’s pert lips and drawing him in for a kiss. 

The other reason he didn’t want to move lay between his legs.

_ He’s making me so hard. _

“I  _ am  _ enjoying it, it’s delicious. I love how slippery it feels in my mouth. Look how it glides in and out.” Keith sucked the cane, sliding it back and forth with a rapid flick of his tiny wrist.

Shiro gasped, crossing his legs to hide his erection. He could barely stand it any longer.

“I...eh, yes it looks...oh ehm, no I’m sorry,” he stuttered, ashamed of his feelings.

“I know you’ve been watching me...it’s alright…I don’t mind. In fact, I like it...I like you.” Keith wanted the tall elf to know he felt attracted to him. 

“Yes...oh, thank you. I like you too Keith, but maybe we should get back to work. We need to get the ninth reindeer accustomed to wearing a harness and he’s a flighty boy. I might have to use some force...pin him down.” The minute Shiro said it he regretted it. The teasing look on Keith’s face said it all. 

_ He has no shame! _

Violet eyes gleamed as he bit his bottom lip, the same bubblegum pink lip that probably still held a trace of sticky berry jam. Shiro wondered if he dropped everything and swept the small elf up into his arms would he taste that sweetness as they kissed? He wanted to gently nibble that bottom lip, suck it, make it pouty and plump. 

_ No Shiro. What would Santa say? _

The tall elf didn’t want to let his brother down. He trusted him to act in a certain way, which did not include ravaging a small elf Santa treated like his own son.

“Keith, Santa is counting on us to make sure the reindeer are in prime shape for their Christmas journey. I think we should focus on that, do you understand what I mean?” Shiro adopted a calm but serious tone. He hoped the young elf wouldn’t feel rejected or embarrassed, but there could be no more flirting.

_ Well...not until the reindeer and Santa are safely on their way. _

As soon as his big brother took hold of the magical reins and disappeared through the clouds, nothing would stop Shiro from dragging Keith into the barn and giving those irresistible lips exactly what they needed.

_ If he likes sucking things so much...I have a very large popsicle that could use some attention. _

_ By the elven gods, what have I become? _

He felt ashamed of his untamed thoughts, but something about the naughty little elf just pushed his buttons...all at once. Even worse, it felt like Keith could see straight into his sordid soul and loved it.

“Yes, I understand. I’m sorry...it’s just, well... _ you- _ , oh never mind...you’re right, we need to focus on the reindeer,” Keith replied coyly, intentionally hesitating his words.

_ The only thing I really want to focus on is him. _

Shiro clenched his fist, he was dying to ask the small elf what he really wanted to say, but he couldn’t let anything distract him.

_ Especially not those sweet rosy cheeks and that peachy skin… _

_ In fact... talking of cheeks and peaches...Oh no this is a nightmare. _

Shiro needed some space to gather his thoughts and right on cue thick snowflakes began to flurry outside the barn.

“Oh, the snow looks quite heavy, maybe we should call it a day. Thank you for your help Keith, you can go home if you like,” Shiro said with a sigh of relief. 

The tiny elf nodded and gloomily grabbed his little woollen coat. He didn’t want to go home, he wanted to stay with Shiro in the warm barn.

“Did I do s-something wrong? I tried m-my best, but I guess my height isn’t much help to someone as tall and hand-..oh ..eh  _ strong _ ...tall and strong as you are.” Keith misspoke on purpose, his devious violet gaze meeting Shiro’s sympathetic grey eyes head on. 

“I always mess up, every time Santa gives me a new task I always seem to fail...I’m sorry, I guess I really am useless.” The sneaky little elf squeezed a sob between his pitiful words as he dramatically turned his head away.

Shiro’s heart sank. He had no resistance to such a tale of woe. The clever young elf had reeled him in like a big dumb fish on a giant hook.

“Now now, I’m sure things aren’t that bad. You definitely didn’t fail here today with me. I’m impressed with your help Keith... I meant what I said...I  _ like _ you... _ a lot _ .” Shiro whispered the last two words, too self-conscious to admit them to himself, let alone to the tiny elf.

Keith smiled, the tips of his ears twitching with delight at Shiro’s confession.

Never one to miss an opportunity he leaped up on to the big elf’s lap and flung his short arms round his sturdy neck.

“Thank you,” Keith hummed in Shiro’s ear, placing a teeny kiss on his cheek. The feeling of soft cotton lips brushing against his weathered skin made tiny sparkles tingle down Shiro’s spine. He placed a big warm hand on Keith’s lower back, holding him steady as he knelt on the tall elf’s solid thighs. 

Unable to stop the mischief from crawling back into his thoughts, Keith gave rise to a wicked idea. 

“You know how Santa has a list?” the young elf asked innocently.

“Do you mean who’s naughty and who’s nice?” Shiro replied, unsure of Keith’s motives.

“Yes, that’s the one.” Keith grinned, fully aware that his next move could be a step too far.

“Are you naughty or nice, Shiro?”

“I...eh, well I’d like to think that I’m nice, but I have done a few naughty things too, so I’m not sure which list I deserve to be on.” Shiro blushed, knowing full well his horny thoughts about the young elf would definitely place him on the naughty list.

Keith fluttered his eyelashes demurely as he tugged at his tiny earlobe.

“If you’re nice then I’ll let you kiss me.” 

Shiro attempted to speak, but Keith placed a stiff little finger against his lips.

“No shhh, let me finish.”

The small elf took out another candy cane and placed it in Shiro’s top pocket, his violet eyes glowing with a deviant resolve.

“If you’re naughty I’ll let you dip this somewhere far better than my mouth.”

Seeing the large elf’s shocked expression, Keith quickly jumped down off his lap and ran towards the barn door. Before he pushed it open he took a deep breath and turned to see Shiro stroking the candy cane while staring straight at him.

“See you tomorrow,” Keith squeaked, barely containing his high-pitched giggles.

The big elf sat in disbelief as his vivacious helper disappeared out the door.

_ How the hell am I meant to focus now? _

🎄🎄🎄🎄

The following day, Keith showed up bright and early to help Shiro with the reindeer. Neither mentioned the events of the previous afternoon and both of them appeared relaxed and happy. The day passed quickly, but the unspoken question still hung between them. 

Just before he headed home, Keith once again stopped at the barn door and gazed back in Shiro’s direction. 

The big elf knew what was coming.

“Are you naughty or nice, Shiro?” Keith asked.

“I’m not sure. Ask me again tomorrow,” Shiro replied, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Keith nodded and breezed out the door.

By the end of the next day and every day for the rest of the week he asked the same question and each time Shiro deflected his answer, not wanting to give in too soon.

Keith seemed undeterred, his determination to win the big elf for himself showed no signs of waning. He toned down his flirting, but having already placed his ace card on the table he hoped it would be just a matter of time before Shiro gave him the answer he longed for.

Each night he retired to his bed and waited until the other elves snores drowned out the secretive sounds of pleasure that emanated from beneath his sheets. Each desperate tug made him breathlessly whimper while he imagined the tall elf groping him with his big hands. He envisaged strong dexterous fingers searching between his legs while cool grey eyes held him in a potent gaze.

_ Please Shiro, please give me an answer. _

Across the village in the small cottage next to the barn, Shiro tossed and turned trying to get the image of Keith holding the candy cane out of his mind. He couldn’t allow himself to succumb to the smaller elf’s tempting offer until his brother was safely on his way. His main priority had to be the reindeer, no distractions. 

His oral fixation with Keith’s perfect pout tortured his mind on a daily basis. Every item of food or drink that passed his cotton candy lips made Shiro’s groin throb. The frequency of his erections made him dizzy, but he couldn’t give in, not yet. 

In the meantime, like Keith, he touched himself fervently each night. Long firm strokes built him up to a summit of relief as he toppled over the edge, keening for the younger elf’s touch.

_ Please Keith, please be patient. _

🎄🎄🎄🎄

Another week went by and the eve of Santa’s annual journey arrived. All the elves gathered at the edge of the village by the big clearing where Santa’s imposing sleigh stood gleaming in the moonlight as the big man approached. Every year he donned his finest tunic and best boots and groomed his white hair and beard until it shone brighter than freshly fallen snow. He looked immaculate, ready to spread joy across the world. Mrs. Claus fussed over him with a lint roller while he checked the reindeer harnesses. Each trusty companion got a carrot to keep them calm just before take-off and Santa himself took a little sip of his special mulled wine.

“Just to settle my nerves. I don’t care how many times I make this trip, take-off is the worst part. Shiro, the reindeer look fit and healthy and I see you managed to get the ninth one ready in time. Does he have a name?”

Shiro turned to Keith and nodded.

“His name is Cosmo and he likes it if you scratch him behind his ear,” Keith announced proudly.

“Ah my dearest elf you have done well. I think my brother is a good influence. His fine character has rubbed off on you. When I return we shall have to talk about a more permanent arrangement. In the meantime, Shiro I trust you to keep a close eye on this feisty one.” Santa patted his brother’s shoulder and climbed on board the sleigh. 

Keith felt his face flush ten shades of crimson with all the talk about Shiro ‘rubbing off’ on him.

_ I hope he does keep a close eye on me...the closer the better. _

Shiro noticed Keith’s blushes, but kept his own reactions in check. His self-restraint was about to unravel in a most outrageous way. For two weeks the candy cane had sat snug in his pocket and finally tonight he felt ready for Keith’s inevitable question.

_ I just hope he knows what he’s letting himself in for. _

Keith had almost given up on ever getting an answer from the statuesque elf, resigning himself to the fact that maybe Shiro just didn’t like him as much as he’d initially thought. Maybe he preferred him as a friend, rather than anything more. Keith still couldn’t bring himself to accept defeat.

_ I’m going to try one more time.  _

The whole village cheered as Santa fired up the sleigh and the reindeer snorted as they began to tread the air. The big jolly man waved a scattering of ancient magic faerie dust over the reindeer and they took off, pulling the sleigh up towards the sky. As they all stood waving they heard Santa’s inimitable cry as he disappeared behind the clouds, leaving a trail of rainbow-colored sparkles in his wake.

“HO HO HO!”

Shiro looked down at the small elf and felt his core tighten.

_ Ho ho ho indeed. _

Keith made a point of helping the big elf carry the reindeer blankets back to the barn, his little heart racing with each step.

Standing inside the wooden interior, the orange light from the lantern creating a safe cosy atmosphere, Keith cleared his throat and turned to face Shiro with a defiant look in his vibrant eyes.

“I’m going to ask you one last time,” Keith said, swallowing the disappointment from the past two weeks.

The big elf smiled gently as he waited for the question.

“Are you naughty or nice, Shiro?”

Slowly he lifted the candy cane from his top pocket and kissed its hard sweet stem.

“Well dearest elf I can be very nice, and generous and oh so patient, but every time I see your face and hear your voice you make me want to do bad things. So, for that reason I believe I am extremely naughty.” 

Before Keith could react, Shiro grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the large pile of hay in the far corner of the humid barn. His tiny feet didn’t touch the ground as he flung him on the soft bedding. 

Caging the four-foot elf under his six-foot seven stature, Shiro leaned forward and nuzzled Keith’s dark hair, inhaling his butterscotch scent. The big elf rolled his eyes at the arousing fragrance. After weeks of pining for this tiny alluring being he could finally indulge his desires. 

Listening to Keith’s short breaths so close to his ear covered Shiro in goosebumps. He mouthed along his smooth skin until he reached those plump little lips, gasping beneath him.

“Sh-iro...ah, pl-please,” Keith moaned, his voice teensy and fragile. 

Shiro felt every minute vibration strike deep within his core. Each micro breath made his cock grow another inch. He had no idea how something so big would fit inside something so small, but if humans and elves could mate, there had to be a way.

“Keith, I know you promised ‘naughty’ me a special treat, but ‘nice’ me would still really like to kiss you.” 

The young elf gazed up at Shiro’s full lips and puckered his own in response.

_ Please kiss me ... _

With a shuddering sigh Keith felt Shiro prize his mouth open, the firm tip of his tongue reaching in and tasting him, groaning with each lick. Keith wanted that capacious hot mouth to devour every inch of his being. His face, his neck, his torso, his limbs and most of all his tiny hard cock while he plunged a big thick finger inside his needy untouched hole.

As if he read his thoughts, Shiro lifted Keith’s soft cotton tunic and kissed all down his elfin chest, tenderly sucking at his mini erect nipples. Carefully he peeled the tunic off and turned his attention to the lower part of Keith’s body. 

“I want to-,” Shiro whispered as he pried his large fingers under the waistband of Keith’s pants, catching sight of the short smooth hairs of his happy trail just below his teensy navel. Shiro kissed his cute belly, grinning as the little hairs tickled his nose.

“Please, take them off... Please... kiss me down there...mmm,” Keith moaned.

Shiro didn’t need telling twice, obeying the quivering voice as he deftly rolled down the stretchy red pants. His eyes lit up as Keith’s bite-size erection did a little bounce when he lifted his legs to remove his underwear.

_ It’s so pretty. _

Keith lay completely naked beneath him and Shiro had never felt so turned on in his entire life. The young elf’s body resembled that of an adult, but much smaller. His muscles appeared more compact and his tiny dark pubes looked drawn on; they were so fine. The bigger elf almost felt too scared to touch him any further in case he hurt him, but Keith writhed impatiently, reaching up to caress Shiro’s ample chest.

“I want to see you naked like me. Please take your clothes off,” Keith hummed, pulling at the fabric of Shiro’s soft shirt. He noticed the candy cane peeking out of his pocket and giggled mischievously. Sticking it in his mouth, Keith moaned even louder than before.

“Hmm so good. Shiro, I’ve not forgotten about your treat...I’m making it all slippy and wet, ready for you to play with it...hurry up and get undressed,” Keith teased, loving how fast the big elf tore his clothes off.

Confronted with Shiro’s impressive naked form, Keith felt himself tremble with excitement.

_ So b-big...oh he’s beautiful. _

He let his eyes travel down to his heavy member and swallowed at the humongous size compared to his own unimposing dick. His mouth suddenly turned very dry.

_ How will it fit? _

Large calloused hands gently spread the small elf’s slim thighs apart while capable thumbs smoothed his feather soft skin, massaging his tender muscles. 

Keith carried on sucking the candy cane while Shiro lay down between his legs, eager to get closer to his pert pink hole and taste his stiff little cock. Pre-cum gushed out of the blushed tip encouraging Shiro to catch it with his broad tongue. The young elf tasted like the syrup they made from tree sap, an almost salty sweetness with a creamy fluid texture. Shiro closed his whole mouth over Keith’s crotch, suckling his twitching shaft while teasing his chestnut-sized balls. He wanted to inhale the small elf, consume every inch of his tiny condensed body.

“Ahh ...Shiro, touch me…please,” Keith whined, needing something to fill him.

Pushing his pliant young legs further apart, Shiro curved his determined tongue past Keith’s tensile rim to reach inside. The young elf thrashed his arms about, moaning and panting at the slick warm intrusion. 

He’d only ever used his fingers and various smooth objects to satisfy himself. There were a few of his fellow elves he’d experimented with, kissing and jerking each other off, but nothing as vigorous as this, nothing so deeply satisfying. 

Shiro loved the sound of Keith’s little moans, the lilt in his breathy voice as he begged him for more, his small frame trembling with each touch. He wanted to make him come, give him a long drawn-out orgasm, watch him fall apart so Shiro could piece him back together again. 

Releasing his tongue he looked up and saw the candy cane, slick and shiny as Keith slid it back and forth between his lips. Shiro took hold of the stripey treat and gave it a lick, coating it with his own saliva. While holding the sweet stick in his mouth he gripped Keith’s body and flipped him over, pulling his modest hips up to better present his peachy ass.

Shiro lightly spanked the plump little cheeks, reveling in their yielding flesh. He wanted to bite them, mark them with hickeys, spank them harder, paint them with deep pink welts every time his firm hand slapped the soft pale surface. He took a moment to admire the desirable fun-sized mounds, rubbing himself against their warm supple curves, sliding his girth in between them, catching the twitching rim with his greedy cockhead. 

“Ah sweet one, you’re so perfect,” he groaned. 

Spreading Keith’s cheeks apart, Shiro teased the puckered entrance with the candy cane, using saliva mixed with his own pre-cum as a slick lube. Keith wailed, loudly urging him to push it further inside, desperate to feel any kind of friction.

“Please, do it...I need it, use it Shiro,  _ please _ .”

The big elf watched in amazement as he inserted the candy cane right up to its curve and slowly retrieved it, only to press it right back in again, giving rise to Keith’s loudest moans yet. 

For a split second he worried in case the other elves heard them, but if needed he could blame the remaining reindeer for the animalistic noises echoing round the spacious barn.

Shiro increased his movements, sliding the candy cane faster with each small thrust. He could see Keith’s cock bobbing about between his legs and he reached down to hold it between his thumb and forefinger, taking care not to pull it too hard. 

The double stimulation of the candy cane delving inside his aching hole and Shiro’s large hand jerking him off reduced Keith’s voice to a mere croak as he fell apart on the soft hay. Nothing had ever felt so fulfilling, so intensely arousing. Just the thought of the tall beguiling elf taking such good care of him sent him hurtling towards a mind-numbing release.

“Ahhh Shiro,” he cried as warm seed shot out of his taut purple head, rhythmically massaged by flexible fingers. Those same fingers worked their way round to Shiro’s much bigger cock as he chased his own climax. 

Still lingering in a post-orgasmic haze, Keith grinded his hips back, yearning for more.

Shiro seized his drooling cock and rubbed the head against the tiny fluttering hole. He wanted so badly to push it inside, stretch the small elf to fit his hefty length, hear him cry at the burn as he forced him open.

“Mmm you feel so thick and heavy. I want you...put it in... _ please _ ,” Keith sounded lost in a daze of sumptuous horny splendor, consumed by his craving for fulfilment. The idea of the big elf pounding into him just increased his desire to be abused like a throw-away toy.

_ Break me in two. _

“I need you, please Shiro...I’m begging you,” he cooed in desperation.

The larger elf knew it wouldn’t take much for him to lose control, his throbbing cock already strained to its limit. Glancing down at Keith’s puckering entrance, Shiro hissed through his teeth.

“Keith, sweetest elf, I don’t think it will fit...I don’t want to hurt you…”

“No, please do it! I don’t care if it hurts, fill me ... _ use  _ me!” Keith yelled, his tiny fist slamming down on the hay. Now he’d finally found himself a tall sturdy individual to get naked with, he needed the burly elf to _ own _ him. 

Hearing the frustration in Keith’s voice, Shiro spat saliva on his fingers and sank them knuckle deep inside his greedy little hole. Keith gasped loudly before humming contentedly.

_ That’s shut you up! _

_ You want me, you can have me. _

_ Even if it’s just the tip. _

Seeing his scarred fingers sink so easily into the tight hot clutch of Keith’s obliging ass made Shiro’s dick harder than granite. The glossy tip oozed pearlescent pre-cum as it stood rigidly to attention, casting a shadow over Keith’s undulating micro butt.

The big elf removed his digits to the smaller elf’s wails of discontentment, soon to be replaced by choked sobs and breathy moans of protest as the dense intromittent organ forced its way past Keith’s barely dilated rim.

“Ah ..oh... _ ow _ ...it h-hurts, wait...s-stop.” The sound of Keith’s tiny voice trying to catch his breath told Shiro the physical intrusion proved too much for him to take.

“Do you need me to pull out? It’s just the tip, no more. If it’s too-”

“NO! Stay right where you are. I can take it, I want it.” Keith had no intention of yielding, not when he’d set his sights on Santa’s one and only brother. He would prove he could handle the stretch, take it like a true warrior elf whether they were real or not. In Keith’s overactive imagination a brave elf would never back down from a challenge, even one that involved a ginormous cock.

“Just...t-take it easy, please,” Keith said, bracing himself for the slow destruction of his teeny ass. He had no doubt Shiro would happily find another way to satisfy him, but the determined young elf longed to feel those thickset hands from his dream clinging onto his miniature hips while getting filled from behind.

_ Give me all you’ve got ...I’m ready. _

Shiro placed his big warm palms on Keith’s tender haunches and gently rolled himself into the keening young elf. High-pitched whines slowly metered out into silent open-mouthed gasps as his sweat-sheened body shook with every centimeter Shiro progressed inside him. He’d gone beyond the point of suffering the sting of his walls stretching around the thick member as he acclimatized to the careful rhythm of the big guy’s hips. With every push Shiro got closer to bottoming out, burying his entire length between Keith’s quivering cheeks, forming a visible bulge in his tummy.

The young elf had lost the ability to make any coherent sounds, his mind void of thoughts. A constant flow of cum dribbled out of his petite erection as the inner chafe of Shiro’s veiny cock massaged his sweet spot, relentlessly milking him through one orgasm after another. His psyche lifted him to a higher plane, hovering somewhere between intense pleasure and an eerie calm. Nothing could harm him as long as Shiro stayed attached to his body.

“Ah Keith, sweetest elf, you’re doing so well. You feel like a dream. Let’s stay like this... _ as one  _ forever.” Shiro held on by a thread, not wanting to come before Keith took his entire cock. He gazed in awe at the way this perfect little being allowed him to take control, trusted him to respect and adore everything about him.

_ Now I’ve found him, I want to keep him.  _

_ Nobody has ever made me feel like this. _

_ I need you little one. _

Shiro felt his heart erupt like a volcano, warm streams of lava flooded his body, enhancing his senses, lighting up his thoughts. He realised this must be how it felt to fall in love. A desire to become one with another soul. He was close to a climax, but he felt reluctant to let go, not wanting to leave the secure comfort of Keith’s snug insides. He wanted to hold on, keep them both in the moment, fused together in the golden glow of the lantern. Minuscule dust particles floated round their perspiring bodies like an invisible cloak designed to protect them from the world beyond the magical village. Time stood still inside the cosy barn, feelings and thoughts lingered for an eternity, undisturbed by the judgement of others.

“Shiro...ah...so much.” Keith’s weary voice caught his attention. He realised he’d completely embedded himself in his willing young body, his virile balls flat against Keith’s velvety soft perineum.

“It’s ok sweet elf, almost there. I know you’re tired, just a little longer.” Shiro began moving his hips, drawing himself halfway out then pushing back into the tight heat. Every time he pressed in deep a barely audible whimper escaped Keith’s lips. Shiro held on to his almost limp body, a steady hand wrapped around his waist, keeping him up on all fours. His thrusts grew more intense, the jolt of his hips more aggressive. Tears cascaded down the young elf’s face, but the big guy didn’t stop, he’d passed the point of restraint. 

The faster he slammed into Keith, the louder he became, grunting and groaning as he felt the small elf clench around him. Through his rising pleasure he could hear a faint voice crying and begging him to stop, but all he needed was just one more shove, one more slide, one more spine-tingling dive into the confines of Keith’s core to propel him into an earth-shattering crescendo that sent shocks of electricity through every nerve in his body. 

Shiro collapsed forward, his elbows catching his weight before he crushed Keith with his fall.

For a few minutes they lay connected, white noise filling Shiro’s mind. He had no concept of time or space or even who lay beneath him.

Gradually he returned to reality, but rather than feeling euphoric he found himself confronted with a sobbing Keith. Tears soaked his tiny cheeks and his little chest heaved with emotion. Shiro understood he’d let things go too far, the young elf had found himself overstimulated and overwhelmed. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, don’t cry. I’m sorry sweetest Keith,” the big elf stroked his hair and kissed his shoulders. 

Carefully he eased their bodies apart, feeling a pang of regret at having to separate from the little elf. He rolled on his side and pulled Keith onto his broad chest, reaching over and grabbing a blanket from one of the low beams. It smelled of reindeer but neither minded.

Keith’s hitched breaths soon calmed and his emotions settled. The sound of Shiro’s heartbeat relaxed him, making him drowsy. Together they fell into a deep sleep, wrapped up in each other’s warmth. 

🎄🎄🎄🎄

“Well, what do we have here? Did someone forget what day it is today? And Keith, where are your clothes?” Santa’s voice reverberated round the barn as he shook his head at the small elf still wrapped in the reindeer blanket. 

“I...oh, eh...I’m so sorry. I don’t really remember. I think I must have drunk some mulled wine and fallen asleep...I eh...I was probably too warm.” Keith’s face felt like a raging furnace, his embarrassment at being discovered by Santa of all people filled him full of shame. It took him a moment to realise somebody was missing.

_ Where’s Shiro? _

“Get yourself dressed and go home for a bath then I’ll expect to see you in the big hall for breakfast.” Santa smiled at him, but no word about his brother and Keith felt too mortified to ask.

“Santa? You asked me if I forgot what day it was?” Keith still felt too groggy from sleep to realise his mistake.

“Ho ho ho my boy, It’s the best day of the year! Merry Christmas Keith,” Santa bellowed.

“Oh? Happy Christmas Santa, I’m glad you got back safe...eh, but...oh never mind.” Keith scratched his head, still confused why he woke up alone.

“Is something troubling you young one? You can always talk to me.” Santa crossed his sturdy arms and waited for Keith to speak.

“I was just wondering about your brother...Shiro. Will he be joining us for breakfast too?” Keith didn’t know what else to say. He could hardly tell Santa the truth.

_ I let Shiro stick a candy cane up my ass and now I think I might actually love him. _

“Oh no, he’s gone back to his cabin in the North-East hills, it’s a good day’s travel, so he would have left at dawn. You took quite a shine to him didn’t you?” Santa smiled, but he saw Keith’s violet eyes darken.

“Oh...I see. When will he be coming back? It’s just, I ...eh, he...I didn’t get to thank him for the reindeer training.” Keith tried to hide his disappointment, but he felt his heart start to crack. 

“Ah that’s a shame. He won’t be back for a while, maybe in the spring, but honestly this was the first time I’d seen him in a few years. He’s never really mixed with a lot of folks. I was a bit surprised he didn’t wait to see me this morning, that’s not like him, but maybe he wanted to take advantage of the good weather. It’s a crisp sunny day out there, so get yourself ready and I shall see you for breakfast.” Santa left Keith sitting on the hay with a face like an abandoned puppy.

_ He’s not coming back? He didn’t even say goodbye. I thought he liked me. _

Keith’s heart shattered into a thousand pieces. 

🎄🎄🎄🎄

One week went by and Keith couldn’t snap out of his gloomy mood. Since waking up alone in the barn on Christmas morning he’d moped about feeling forlorn and confused. His festive cheer had dialed right back to zero and both his heart and his ass were aching.

_ Damn that stupid elf, why did he just leave? _

_ He didn’t leave a note or anything. He didn’t even see his own brother. _

Keith thought it all very strange and he decided that short of packing up a knapsack and heading off to the North-East hills himself, he may as well forget about the big elf and carry on feeling useless in his hopeless little life.

_ He didn’t think I was useless, he said I impressed him. _

_ Dammit Shiro, why did you leave? _

_ It’s not fair. _

Keith covered his face and cried. He didn’t want to stay in the village if Shiro wasn’t coming back. He felt he’d outgrown the other elves and everything he attempted to do always ended in failure.

_ Except when I helped Shiro with the reindeer. _

_ Please come back. _

_ I miss you. _

_ I love you. _

His bad mood continued for another few days, during which time he’d managed to cause more mayhem when Santa sent him to help in the worker elf kitchens and he accidentally tripped and pulled over a giant pan of soup. This was after Mrs. Claus attempted to get him a job printing Christmas cards, but he fell foul of the supervisor when he told the woman her breath smelled like reindeer turds.

Keith decided he would request a meeting with Santa and ask if he could move to another village and maybe learn a trade. He had no idea what, because he seemed incapable of anything practical, but he did know how to look after animals and Shiro had taught him the basics of reindeer training, so maybe he could use those skills elsewhere. 

He knew his short height went against him, but he couldn’t just give up.

_ Shiro liked my height. _

_ No Keith, forget about him. _

_ He’s clearly forgotten about you. _

But Keith couldn’t forget about him and every day since Christmas morning he’d pined for the big handsome elf, wishing and hoping he would see him again.

His plan to travel to the North-East hills would have to wait until the spring. His short little legs wouldn’t stand a chance in the deep snow.

Another two days passed and Keith had just finished his lunch when Elf Lance appeared with a smirk.

“Hey grumpy, Santa wants to see you in his office...AGAIN!” Lance rolled his eyes as Keith shoved him on his way out of the cottage.

He wondered what kind of job Santa would think of this time and what disaster would befall him. Keith yawned as he climbed the stairs up to Santa’s office.

A little smile played on his lips as he thought about his first meeting with Shiro. He shrugged, pushing his emotions back down, but just as he went to knock on the door he heard something that dragged those same emotions right back to the surface.

_ Shiro! _

He didn’t bother to knock as he flung the door open and ran into the office with a huge smile on his face.

“You came back!” he exclaimed, full of happy sparkles.

Shiro smiled warmly, but then his expression turned serious as he turned towards Santa who sat at his desk with a face like thunder.

“Keith, what have I told you about knocking before you come in?” Santa sounded annoyed, something Keith wasn’t really familiar with as he always treated him kindly.

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” Keith said.

"No, you're right, it won't," Santa huffed, his face changing from angry to sad.

"Erm...what's going on?" Keith asked.

"You're leaving!" Santa barked.

"Oh...I'm sorry I'll go back outside. Shiro please can I talk to you after you've finished here?" Keith said politely.

"Not the office! You're leaving the village!" Santa slammed his hand on the big oak desk.

"I am? B-but when? Where w-will I go?." The young elf stammered.

"Today...with me." Shiro's calm voice cut through the moment like a gentle breeze.

"Wh-what? B-but how...I mean don't I get a say in this?" Keith felt his heart lift and his tummy spin. 

_ He's come to get me. _

"Keith I will ask you just once what you want and whatever your answer is I will accept it...Even if I don't like it. All I care about is your happiness dearest elf." Santa stared at Keith with the same cool grey eyes as Shiro. 

"Elf Keith would you like to leave the village and move to the North-East hills to live with Shiro in his log cabin? He has assured me you would have your own room and any time you want to come for a visit he would make sure you got here safely. I'm not sure why he wants you to move there, but if it makes you happy then I will support your decision." Santa nodded at Keith, a little tear welling up in the corner of his eye.

"Yes. I would like to live with Shiro." Keith sidled over to the big elf's chair and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I love him...and I think he loves me."

Shiro took Keith's hand and squeezed it.

"It's true, I am head over heels in love with Keith and I just don't think I could live without him," Shiro added.

Santa's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Since when? Has this got something to do with me finding Keith naked as the day he was born in the barn...under a reindeer blanket?" Santa looked mildly horrified as he tutted at his brother. "I mean you're not exactly well suited...Keith is only 4ft high."

"I don't care what his height Is, I love him and I want him to live with me. I think I can make him happy." Shiro wasn't pulling any punches. 

Keith felt like shouting it from the rooftops, he felt so happy. 

"I knew you'd come back for me, but what I don't understand is why didn't you leave me a note?" Keith kept hold of Shiro's big hand and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry Keith. I never intended it to take this long, but when I got back to the cabin I realised I needed to make a few changes before I let you move in. It's true what Santa said, you do have your own room, I built it for you. I thought you might like some privacy. I really love you Keith and if you'll agree I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." Shiro looked into Keith's violet eyes seeking approval. 

"Oh Shiro ...if that's a proposal then my answer is yes! I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you...thank you."

Even though Santa was heartbroken to lose Keith, he knew Shiro would look after him and they would have a good life together so he gave them his blessing. His only condition? That when they did get married they would have it in the village so everybody could join in.

🎄

We leave elf Shiro and elf Keith now and wish them all the happiness in the world. They moved into the log cabin and while Keith loved his own room, he's never once slept in it, opting to snuggle up to Shiro's big body each night. Something the tall elf loves more than anything...well…except candy canes...and his boyfriend's rosy pink lips.

Keith still loves to tease the big guy and at least once a week he will give him a devious smile and ask his favourite question.

"Are you naughty or nice, Shiro?" 

Depending on the answer Keith usually ends up with a big smile and a sore ass.

🎄🎄🎄🎄


End file.
